GinnyxXxDraco
by Medusa88
Summary: The title is self explanatory 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ginny felt confused about Harry due to the fact that he always told her "I really like you", but then he always "went out" with Cho. As confused as she was she began to give up on Harry. Ginny knew it wasn't going to be easy to give on Harry on such short notice but it was the only to keep her heart from breaking.

Ginny thought as she walked the hallways of Hogwarts. She was supposed to be in her potions class but she decided to skip it since it bored her to death plus she couldn't keep Harry off her mind. Ginny walked outside to look up at the cloudy sky. The holidays were coming soon and that made her feel even more depressed. Ron and Harry would most likely be together and it was even harder because Ron's her family.

Ginny found a nice isolated seat where she could finally just chill out for a couple moments. The chilly air made it hard for her to steady her thoughts so she decided to read her book.

"What are you doing all alone over here Weasly?"

Ginny glanced up to see Malfoy.

"What the hell do you want now?" she hissed at him.

Malfoy began to bother her quite a bit after the rumors began to spread about Harry and Cho. Malfoy began to use Ginny as a target to take out all his anger on.

"All alone I see, maybe it's because Harry and Cho are kissing it up on the hallways again," laughed Draco.

Ginny scoffed and got to her feet rushing back to the entrance of the building.

"Don't ignore me," called Draco after her.

She rolled her eyes in disgust as she walked inside feeling the warmth clothe her skin. Ginny began to speed walk towards the library where she knew Malfoy wouldn't follow. Having thought she lost him, she walked towards the unpopular part of the library; the section on herbs.

She sighed looking out the small window feeling hurt and ashamed. There was nothing more painful than listening to people talk about her and Harry like that. She felt that Harry embarrassed them completely and now they're both a laughing stock.

"Thought you could avoid me?"

Ginny grunted and turned, "what do you want with me Draco?"

Draco laughed in a cocky way; neither did he know what he was doing. He knew that the whole situation was funny but in a sick way he thought it was saddening and unfair. Draco sometimes even felt pity for her and tried to talk to her seriously but was unable to because of his ego, but the setting right there at the quiet library felt finally right. He needed to say what he had been dying too. At that moment he felt a bit weak in the knees and he started.

"Look," he began looking down.

Malfoy felt his face redden; he couldn't help but admit to himself that Ginny was actually a very pretty girl. He didn't know where his feelings were taking him right there in the silent library but it frightened him a little bit.

"I'm sorry I've been making fun of you, like bothering you," his voice shook.

Ginny glanced at him in confusion; she backed up towards the window and glared at him.

"What are you playing at?" she growled.

Malfoy slowly glanced up at her.

"I think it's pretty obvious. I'm apologizing to you," Draco told her shyly playing with his hands now.

Draco was unsure what move to play now but it all came up too suddenly. He didn't know what do to, all he knew was that Ginny looked beautiful even with a puzzled face and the faint light poured in the window like a sheet around both of them. Draco's heart pounded and his hands shook.

_He went for it. _

Draco pressed his lips against Ginny's.

Ginny's eyes widened for a second then she slowly closed them feeling her lips follow his rhythm. She felt confused but thrilled at the same time. It was a thrilling moment for her and Draco. It was indescribable to both of them and they actually didn't know how it happened but it did.

"Ginny?"

Abruptly Draco broke from her leaving her stunned.

The voice was familiar to Draco which made him feel a little frightened. Ginny gulped quickly recognizing the voice; it was Hermione.

Draco didn't turn his head once, he merely looked down.

Ginny sighed and gathered her stuff walking past Draco.

Hermione looked at her in complete disgust.

"Hermione…I…." she started but Hermione quickly stopped her.

"Ron was looking for you. Said Fred and George need your help with the shop," Hermione said looking confused.

"Ok," replied Ginny with a shaky tone of voice.

Ginny hurried past Hermione and walked out of the library.

Hermione's head turned to Malfoy, who still looked stunned. Draco turned to her finally and glared at her.

"What are you staring at?" he hissed.

Hermione's eye twitched as Draco quickly fled the scene.

At the dining hall, a couple hours later, Hermione felt the need to stay shut about the incident almost impossible. She sat with a Harry and Ron, although Harry was to in a daze to even pay attention to Hermione's discomforted face.

"Hermione what's been bugging you? All evening you've been so out of tune," commented Ron.

Hermione sighed, she knew she couldn't keep Ginny and Draco's secret against Ron; he had to know.

"Look I saw Ginny," her voice got interrupted with the sudden appearance of Ginny.

"You were saying Hermione?" questioned Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione glanced up at her then at Ron.

She licked her lips out of tension, "Nothing."

Hermione stood and hurried out of the dining hall.

Ron looked up at Ginny puzzled.

"What?" growled Ginny.

Ginny glanced at Harry and walked off.

Later that day Ginny felt the need to talk to Draco about what happened in the library but she felt too ashamed when abruptly,

"Hey are you Ginny?"

Ginny looked up to see Draco's henchmen; Crab and Goyle.

"Yes why?"

"Here," they said handing her a slip of paper.

Both of them hurried away from her as quick as possible.

Ginny glanced down at the slip of paper and carefully opened it.

_Meet me near the lake tonight at the sound of the bells._

_-Draco_

Ginny stared at the note with a blank expression. She knew that after the bells rang nobody was supposed to be out of school grounds. It was a risk and a decision she was supposed to make in about three more hours.

Time flew by quickly and she was left to decide with only a couple minutes left. She gulped and circled the common room.

"Ginny can I please talk to you?"

Ginny turned to see Harry.

"Oh?" she gulped glancing at Harry.

"I'm sorry about what happened. Like between Cho and I. I don't really….I'm not fond of her like you. It was a crush and I didn't know what I should have done. After she lost Cedric, I felt the need to be there for her," Harry quickly explained to her.

"It doesn't matter anymore Harry," Ginny rushed.

"Please Ginny….I…Love you," Harry admitted looking at her.

Ginny's eye twitched as the sudden pain began in her stomach again.

"Harry how could you say that?" she replied glancing at the clock.

"Ginny please understand. I was wrong and I shouldn't have done anything with Cho. I just felt so bad and pathetic. I'm sorry."

Ginny looked at him and bit her lip in desperation. She shook her head- "I'm sorry Harry." – And she ran past him making her way towards the exit.

She couldn't tell what she was doing anymore. Harry's apology made her realize how cold hearted he could be. She felt stray tears wonder down her cheeks but she wiped them off quickly now as she heard the sound of the grand bell. She hurried her pace soon exiting the school. She panted glancing back as the doors began to shut down. Ginny still hurried towards the lake where she saw a dark figure.

"Malfoy?" she whispered running up to it.

"You came."

"Yeah I didn't, couldn't stand you up."

Malfoy looked at her and then faced down.

"I have to tell you Ginny, I don't know what happened in the library over there but it was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that," he explained.

Ginny looked down at her hands; the note crushed in her back pocket.

"You mean you didn't want to kiss me?" asked Ginny.

"I didn't intend to…I….Oh gosh who am I kidding?"

Draco walked up to her grasping her face with his cold hands; he pressed his lips against hers. Catching Ginny by complete surprise, she placed her hands lightly on his chest. She followed his lead cautiously.

Abruptly he broke the kiss.

"It feels so good to kiss you. I just don't know why," Draco told her.

Ginny shook her head and remembered Harry's words earlier.

"Malfoy I have to tell you something," started Ginny "Harry apologized about being with Cho."

"What?" Draco's voice sounded agitated.

Ginny didn't know what to say. She felt like Draco's heart broke at that moment, then again she wasn't so completely sure about how Draco felt about her to start with.

"That filthy mud blood Granger must have told him. He doesn't want you to be with me Ginny."

Ginny looked at him with a bit of frustration.

"Don't say that! She's not a mud blood."

"Ginny please can I ask you this serious question?"

"What?"  
>"How do you feel about me?"<p>

Ginny hesitated but then spoke truthful words.

"I feel like you're rude and disrespectful. You're proud and cold hearted; a true Slytherin."

Draco sighed, "I don't want it to seem like that towards you Ginny. I feel something different when I'm with you."

"WHAT? No way you can say that. You made fun of me for so long. Draco?"

Malfoy shook his head.

"Because I like you silly girl."

Ginny blushed and looked away from him.

She slowly took a couple steps towards him to lay her head on his chest. Malfoy quickly accepted her with warm arms.

She slowly lifted up her head and their lips immediately touched. At that moment Ginny began to feel confusion. She couldn't explain how right this felt. Being with Draco she couldn't explain her feelings. She felt bubbly and nervous inside just too even look at him anymore and now he made it even harder for her to even forgive Harry. Now she just pondered whether this was a mistake or not.

-Zharon Marie Velez aka Dialga0802


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny lay in her bed with her mind completely wondering off into space. Whether anybody had seen her escape campus after the bell or whether anyone had seen her with Draco. As much as it bothered her it was about twenty percent of what roamed her mind. She just couldn't get the kiss out of her thoughts, and she couldn't explain what it meant to either of them.

"Ginny."

Ginny heard a soft hushed voice. She sat up and looked around through the darkness to see Hermione.

"Hermione, what happened?" she asked feeling a hint of guilt.

Hermione of course is clever enough to know what happened between Draco and Ginny. That's what worried Ginny the most because she knew how close Hermione and Harry are and that no doubt lead to how close Harry and Ron are. She feared what people would think of her.

Hermione walked up to Ginny and looked straight at her; piercing her through the sheet of darkness.

"What do you think about Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ginny gulped feeling guilt. In reality Ginny hadn't been thinking about Harry for so long.

"He is a good friend," she admitted.

Hermione didn't say much. Friend was all she needed to hear from Ginny to understand what was going on. Ginny no longer fancied Harry; she had someone else now and that freaked out Hermione deep inside.

Ginny watched as Hermione sat there completely silent; but her breath almost audible to Ginny. This concerned her because she knew Hermione saw what had happened at the library and Ginny could now interpret that Hermione was completely uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Hermione abruptly stood and walked out of the room. Ginny released a held back sigh and let her-self fall upon the bed.

There were a couple things Ginny felt completely sure about. The most important of course; she seriously didn't care if Hermione felt it was wrong about the entire situation. Ginny didn't care at all.

The next day at breakfast Ginny noticed Hermione didn't show up and that scared her a bit. Ron and Harry weren't in the dining hall either so that added to her worries.

Hermione didn't really feel like telling Harry and Ron about Ginny and Draco; she wanted to see if things were going to go farther than she thinks they are. The entire morning Hermione searched the halls for Draco. She needed to speak to him but she knew it was a completely ignorant move. She just couldn't be open and ask Ginny because by then Ginny would discover how Hermione _really _thought about Malfoy

.

Hermione failed to find Draco so she waited until the end of the day to find him. Usually she would see him hanging out near the entrance of the school so she quickly headed there.

Of course Draco stood there with his Slytherin friends. Hermione stood there now not so far but at a great distance where she could hear them talk and laugh. She took in a deep breath now feeling her knees quiver.

"Ok," she whispered to herself.

She walked up to Draco and looked at him.

"Malfoy we need to talk," she blurted out.

All of Malfoy's friends turned to her.

"Look who it is the mud blood, what the bloody hell do you need?" he growled.

Hermione didn't look forward to his unnecessary comments so she walked up to him and took his arm, pulling him to a solitary place.

"The bloody hell Granger, are you mad?" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that. Look we have to talk about Ginny."

Malfoy shook his head and turned away from her.

"Stop! Look at me, this is serious," Hermione insisted tugging his arm.

Malfoy looked at her indifferently.

"Why are you getting into that? It's not any of your concern you know," he growled.

"I can't have you running around with Ginny like that. She's like a little sister to me and I don't need her going around with you. She is Harry's respect that."

"Oh I didn't know Harry _owned _Ginny. By the way yeah your right; bloody Harry is doing things behind her back with this ungrateful girl Cho. How do you think Ginny is supposed to take that?"

Hermione scoffed knowing that what he said was pure truth.

"Still you don't know what's going. You shouldn't be in the picture anyway," Hermione hissed at him.

"Ginny feels happy with me. Wouldn't you want your little sister to be happy?"

Hermione felt slight anger.

"Not with you!" she growled.

"Oh," said Draco now with an evil grin "Is someone jealous?"

Hermione's heart dropped and her face became bright red.

"No! You're a bad influence on Ginny and I don't want you anywhere near her," Hermione growled "Do you understand that?"

Draco laughed with a cocky attitude.

"Wait till Ginny hears this. I don't think she'll be your little sister anymore," he responded walking away from her.

Hermione felt warm and nervous. She felt anger swarm around her blood. She couldn't help but feel wildly jealous of Ginny for being with Draco.

Ginny and Draco made time to see each other again. Although Draco felt a great urge to tell Ginny about Hermione, he still held back. He decided to do nothing but make Ginny happy. He didn't want Ginny to worry about being with him, how she worried about being with Harry.

"Malfoy can I tell you something?" Ginny asked leaning against his chest.

"Go on."

"Well," Ginny started "Hermione's been acting a bit odd around me."

Malfoy deeply sighed and softly caressed her red orange hair.

"Granger has always been a strange girl," scoffed Draco "Besides you shouldn't pay attention to what she says."

Ginny didn't pay attention to what _he _said; she just continued.

"It's like she saw us in the library that one day."

Draco's eyebrows met.

"Who cares," he replied feeling confident.

Ginny lifted her head to look at him.

"But Ron," she whispered.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her.

"Do you like me Ginny?" he asked her.

Ginny quickly nodded.

"Then stop worrying about the others. If we want this to work we have to think about both of us, not Harry, Ron, Hermione or anybody. Only you matter to me."

Ginny's face reddened. Draco glanced at her and with a slight crease between each of his brows.

She nodded slowly agreeing with him.

"Yeah you're definitely right; I guess I just feel bad about the people around us."

Draco inhaled a deep breath and then let it go.

"You're right. I don't know why Granger is acting like towards you but maybe it's because she hates me," Draco explained.

Ginny thought for a while about what he said and she realized that it was true what he said. Neither Harry, Ron nor Hermione liked Malfoy.

Ginny leaned on Malfoy and slowly caressed his hand.

"Ginny?" asked Malfoy touching her hair.

She didn't say anything, she merely listened.

"Will you be my girl?"

Ginny's eyes widened, she sprung up and looked at Draco.

"You're joking?"

"No I'm not, Ginny I want to be able to hold your hand in the hallways and keep this from being such a secret."

"But your father," Ginny quickly answered knowing how his father was very delicate with Draco.

"Ignore my father; this is about you and me. Unless you don't want to be with me," said Draco with a pitied tone.

"Yes I want to be with you Draco and I don't mind making our relationship public."

Draco smiled at her and pulled her face slowly to his. He began to press his lips against hers slowly. Abruptly he pulled her upon his lap and he parted from her.

"I really like you, don't believe others when they say I don't because there's only one me. I don't think all these people over know what I think and how I feel about someone. Nobody knows me like I know myself ok. So don't ever listen to those ignorant rumors."

Draco assured Ginny with those calming words.

"Yes," she agreed leaning on his chest.

As Ginny and Draco shared the moment Hermione and Ron were walking towards their direction. Completely oblivious to the world around them Draco and Ginny began to kiss. As they shared their soft kiss Hermione and Ron reached up to them.

"Oh no," gagged Ron.

Ginny slowly turned to see Ron's disgusted face. She gasped and stood quickly.

"G-G-Ginny?" questioned Ron with a nervous tone of voice.

"Ron I," she stopped herself and looked at Draco.

Draco stood next to Ginny waiting on Ron's reply. Ginny abruptly held Draco's hand and a wild grin appeared on his face.

"Yes Ron," said Ginny looking at her brother.

"I'm going to be sick," growled Ron fleeing the scene.

"Jeez Ginny," hissed Hermione following after Ron.

Draco turned to Ginny to see her now confident expression.

"Two down, one more to go," whispered Draco stealing a kiss from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Word started to quickly spread about Ginny and Malfoy. Most didn't believe the entire situation.

"Those two, really that's impossible!"

"Yeah what are the odds? They never even spoke or looked at each other before."

"I wonder how Malfoy's father is going to take this."

Draco walked the corridors hand in hand with Ginny. Both walked around with confident grins. Ginny felt better that their entire relationship didn't have to remain secretive, she did however, fear of what Harry's expression would be. She had no clue whether Harry already heard of their relationship. Ginny knew Harry would hate Malfoy more than he did before.

Draco walked Ginny to her class.

"Thanks," she told him with a slight blush on her face.

Draco looked at her with a smile.

"You make me smile all the time, it's so strange," replied Draco slowly touching her cheek.

Ginny giggled and leaned in. Draco didn't miss the chance; he slowly pressed his lips softly against hers.

Quickly breaking off the kiss Ginny gave him one last hug and entered her classroom.

Draco stood there for a couple seconds trying to take in the sudden excited feeling. He sighed in a loving way and made his way around the corridors towards his potions class.

"Draco?"

Malfoy turned around to see Hermione. He quickly changed his dreamed expression and glared at her.

"What do you want Granger?"

"I really need to talk to you," she said glancing at her feet.

"What is it? I don't have time for your pathetic disses."

"No," she started, walking up to him. "I really am not going to bother you in anyway. I do have to tell you something."

Hermione quickly pulled him aside towards a solitary location.

"Spit it out, I don't have time."

Hermione began to wrestle around with her hands.

"Well you see, I kind of wanted to let you know that," Hermione stopped and looked at Malfoy's annoyed expression.

Hermione began to blush wildly. Without thinking she swept in on Malfoy, giving him a tight hug.

Stunned, Draco looked down at her.

"What," he whispered now noticing her foolish acts.

He quickly pushed her off and stared at her.

"No don't ever come near me. This is very awkward and I don't need this now. I really like Ginny and nothing you say will make me change that."

Draco walked away from her knowing that she probably felt extremely hurt and rejected.

The students were finally dismissed. Ginny felt relieved to be out of that class, all she really wanted to do was see Draco. She gripped her books close to her chest and walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Ginny I need to talk to you," Ginny recognized the voice: Ron.

She swirled her body around to face him.

"What?"

Ron took a second as if in thought then exploded.

"Are you mad? What in the world are you thinking Ginny? Have you lost your mind? Seriously you would do something like this to Harry? Poor Harry doesn't have a clue as to what is going on!"

"Ron please calm down! Harry is with Cho didn't you know that? Was I supposed to stick around and hurt while he kissed Cho all around the school?"

Ron licked his lips and glared at her. Ginny noticed how furious Ron was.

"I don't even know where to start! He's a Slytherin, the enemy!"

Ginny scoffed "That's so ridiculous Ron! He's still a human and he bleeds blood like us! He is not an animal!"

"He sure looks like one," replied Ron almost inaudible.

"Ron you shut your trap now!"

"You and him are both disrespecting Harry. I don't even know what mum and dad would say about this foolish Ginny."

Ginny glared at Ron.

"Don't you dare go and tell them! This is my business Ron; let me take care of it on my own."

Ron continued the argument and soon decided to try to convince Ginny to regret her decision about Draco. Hermione mistakenly ran into the conversation, having the advantage that she remained unseen by both pair of eyes, she retreated behind a wall and listened.

"Draco always hated us and all those things he would say about our family. How could you be with someone so disrespectful?"

"He has stopped Ron. He no longer disrespects us; you should consider talking to him personally so that you could understand his perspective."

Ron snorted "Right like you expect me to talk to Malfoy as if everything is alright."

"No, stop it! You're acting like Hermione. She's overreacting about the entire relationship! It's like she has a crush on Draco!"

Hermione heard those words spit out of Ginny's mouth. Her blood began to pulse quickly. She wanted to see Ron's expression. Her legs pushed her towards Ron and Ginny. Hermione looked at Ron's face. Ron looked pale and sick.

He slowly turned to look at Hermione.

"Is that true?"

Hermione's lips trembled as she looked Ron right in the eye.

"Ron," she whispered unable to deny the statement.

"Oh my gosh Hermione you _do_ like Draco," repeated Ginny now looking at her with an unbelievable stare.

Hermione glanced at Ginny now but Ginny quickly fled the exploding scene.

"Ron I'm sorry," apologized Hermione quickly.

Ron didn't look at her anymore; he quickly left her alone in the eerie poor lit hall.

"It's such a beautiful morning. As beautiful as you Ginny," complimented Draco holding her close to his body.

They both sat outside the campus under a calm healthy green looking tree.

Ginny felt at comfort but also felt the need to tell Draco about Hermione.

"Malfoy I have to tell you about Hermione."

Draco's heart sped; he glanced at her with glistening eyes.

"She likes you," said Ginny looking down.

Draco licked his dry lips.

"Yeah I guessed so; she kind of hugged me yesterday."

Ginny looked at him with a questioned look.

Draco smiled at her.

"It's nothing, I told her to leave me alone because I found the one."

Ginny blushed as Draco's lips met hers. They got to share a couple long moments with their lips linked.

"Harry she's going mad. I don't know what to say about her no more."

"Well Ron Hermione's always been confusing. I never understood," Harry took a pause as Ginny and Draco came to view.

"What?" whispered Harry glancing at the scene.

Harry quickly sped up his pace and approached them.

"What is this rubbish!" shouted Harry.

Ginny and Draco quickly noticed Harry's angered face. They both quickly stood up to look at him. Ron slowly followed up behind shaking his head in disappointment.

"What does it look Potter?" growled Draco.

"You snake! Why would you?" hissed Harry.

"You shouldn't have been kissing up on Cho because you hurt such a beautiful girl," said Draco glancing at Ginny then back at Harry.

Harry quickly went up to Draco pushing Ginny out of the way. Harry quickly wielded his wand at Draco's face.

"Harry!" shouted Ginny.

Hermione approached the seen coincidently.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione screamed looking at the scene.

Everyone grew silent; the only sound audible was Draco's heavy breathing.

Ginny looked frightened, with eyes on Harry.

"Go ahead and do it. You're going to hurt the only to ladies here," whispered Draco.

Harry took a look around to notice Ginny and Hermione.

Harry pushed his wand onto Draco's neck.

"Harry stop!" shouted Hermione.

Ron glanced at Hermione with a disgusted face.

"Really Hermione, right in front of me?"

Hermione looked over at Ron.

"Oh get over it Ron," hissed Hermione glaring at Ron.

Ron looked at her now feeling tears assemble at his eyes. He quickly turned away running from embarrassment. Hermione struggled with the option of chasing Ron or not. She knew that Ron was madly in love with her. She didn't want Ron to completely hate her. She enjoyed his friendship. She took once last glance at Harry and Draco then ran after Ron.

"You stay away from Ginny," growled Harry.

"Oh look at you being so possessive over her. She isn't a trophy Harry. It's about time you understand that. Stop acting like she's yours," replied Draco feeling confident.

"One more word and I'll blast you," warned Harry.

"Harry stop, haven't you ever thought about what I might be thinking? Are you that selfish?" Ginny started glaring at Harry.

Harry turned to her.

"Really Ginny, I thought what we had was love."

"Love, you abandoned me Harry, for Cho. Draco helped me recover from the hurt."

Harry's eyes moved towards Draco then back at Ginny. Harry's grip around the wand grew a tad bit sturdier.

"If you care about me you would retreat that wand right now," said Ginny calmly trusting Harry.

Harry stood there stunned as he looked at Ginny in the eye. He sighed and quickly took his wand away from Draco. He took a couple steps back glancing at both of the shocked faces. Feeling embarrassed he quickly rushed away from them.

Ginny slowly glanced at Draco. Draco could practically feel her fear.

"It's ok," he whispered taking her slowly into his arms "I wasn't going to let him hurt me."

"I was scared," whispered Ginny with a couple stray tears.

"Don't worry Ginny. You have me here with you. I love you."

Ginny glanced up at his with slightly wet eyes.

"You do?"

Draco raised his hand up to her face and pushed her red bright hair softly aside.

"Yeah I don't know another way to describe how you make me feel. I would do so many things to see that beautiful smile and I know it sounds corny but it's true. I'm going to call these feelings love. I love you Ginny."

Ginny cuddled upon Draco's shoulder.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Harry it's not worth it," said Hermione leaning on the banister.

Hermione looked up at the calmly lit sky.

"I can't," started Harry looking at his palms.

Hermione sighed and turned to face him.

"I don't know what else can be done. Ginny looks like she has made a final decision."

Harry rejected the thought and persisted.

"No, I'm going to change that. I know Ginny still has feelings for me. I just know she does," Harry said with confidence. "And Ron?"

Hermione's face reddened.

"What about Ron?"

Harry scratched his head and gave her a look.

She sighed and turned her back to Harry.

"I dunno. He hasn't been speaking to me."

Harry shook his head.

"We're falling apart because of Draco."

"Not entirely," replied Hermione.

Harry glanced at her.

"It's Ginny," said Hermione placing the blame on Ginny.

Ginny walked across the corridor mindlessly thinking about Draco and Harry. The confrontation went worse than expected and she wasn't sure what lines Harry would cross.

"Ginny, I've been looking for you."

Ginny turned to see Draco.

Ginny ran towards him and fell upon his arms.

Draco slightly picked her up and swung her around, kissing her on the way down.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking her straight in the eye.

Ginny looked down at her hands.

"Not really. The situation between you and Harry really bothers me. I don't know what to do and I don't know what Harry is planning."

Draco sighed and took both her hands.

"Stop worrying about that trash and stop worrying about that mud blood. They don't want us together because they can't stand to see us happy."

"Draco," said a voice.

Malfoy quickly let Ginny's hands drop. He turned.

"Professor," he replied glancing at Snape.

"May I have a word with you; _alone_," said Snape with a cautious voice.

His eye's searched Ginny's face then Draco's.

"Of course," Replied Malfoy.

Malfoy took one last glance at Ginny then followed alongside of Snape.

Ginny walked away from the scene and stepped out of campus.

She took a deep breath and began walking around the campus.

Ginny quickly picked out a flower and began to peel off the petals, leaving a trail behind her. That's when she noticed Hermione and Harry at the bridge. She took a couple steps closer trying to eavesdrop on the conversation but nothing was being said. They seemed to just stand there and say nothing. Ginny pulled in closer and took a quick glance at Harry's pained face. Her heart dropped as she watched Harry's fist clench and his eye's constantly fall. Hermione hugged him a couple times.

"Hermione I have to talk to you, sorry Harry," said Ron walking into the scene.

Hermione glanced at Harry, gave him a half smile then followed Ron and Harry was left alone.

Ginny plucked up the courage to go up to him.

"Harry can I talk to you," she asked.

Harry glanced at her.

"Of course," he said with an assuring voice. "What is wrong Ginny?'

"Harry I don't understand where we fell."

"Fell?"

"Yes, I mean you and Cho?"

Harry sighed.

"That wasn't anything. I was merely trying to make her feel better. I was not kissing up on Cho. You know how people are they would try to say anything to hurt others. I never meant to hurt you," he replied fixing his Gryffindor robes.

"I'm so confused," confessed Ginny.

"Why?" He whispered in response coming closer to her.

"I still love you," she confessed again not looking at him this time.

"But?"

"I love Draco as well. He makes me happy," she told him.

Harry stared at her.

"What, aren't you going to say something? How I'm stupid," suggested Ginny looking at him.

Harry snickered and brought her close to his body. He brought her in for a long hug. Ginny didn't know how to take it. She felt sudden emotions as he held her strongly assuring safety.

"Harry, please," she started but nothing was said.

It was like a moment of silence where both parties just stayed shut because there was millions of word that could have been said but just shouldn't have.

Harry slowly parted from her but kept her face fairly close.

"Draco, really?"

Ginny shook her head, but not losing contact with his eyes. Harry slowly stroked her face and watched as she elegantly blushed.

"This moment, it feels perfect like nothing could ruin it. Like nothing could stand in our way; because this was how it's meant to be, this _is_ how it's meant to be."

Ginny gave out one last breath and felt Harry's lips press against hers.

She lost sense of life; sense of all the consequences, they all sank low.

As Ginny and Harry shared the kiss Hermione headed towards their direction.

Hermione felt anger and regret pile up in her chest as she escaped the conversation with Ron. She didn't know what she did wrong. Loving Draco was something she was unable to control. She couldn't help but to feel what she felt for him. It was strong and she couldn't push it away. It was incredibly hard when Ron felt love for her. She never wanted to hurt her good friend.

Hermione stopped finally noticing the two shadows; so close together as if intertwined. Her heart stopped and she placed her hands over her mouth.

"Harry, Ginny?" She whispered to herself.

She shook her head keeping her eyes on the kissing couple. She slowly backed away as Ginny and Harry parted from each other.

Hermione giggled to herself and ran the opposite way.

"Harry no! This wasn't supposed to happen," Ginny freaked out.

Harry looked at her with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry Ginny I do love you."

Ginny glared at him.

"Don't talk to me anymore. I can't deal with this. I can't deal with _you._"

Hermione unexpectedly bumped right into Draco.

"Ugh," groaned Malfoy slightly pushing her.

Hermione's face reddened.

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized.

Draco avoided eye contact with her and pushed forward.

Hermione bit her lip and felt her fingers twitch a bit. She turned; "Malfoy."

Draco turned to look at her.

"What?"

Hermione gave in a deep sigh and stepped forward to face him.

"I," she stopped before becoming a tattle tale; she decided to go for it.

Draco looked at her in disgust.

She gulped and went with it.

"I really fancy you, you could say that," she admitted to him.

Draco looked at her in question. "Why do you say that? Don't you get the hint Granger? I don't have any interest in you or anything you do."

Hermione's blood boiled for a couple seconds.

"Ginny and Harry were kissing," she more than shouted at him.

Draco's heart dropped.

"You lie," his voice shook.

"I saw them over there," said Hermione pointing.

She felt tears pile at her eyes.

Draco ran from her side.

Hermione felt her knees shake. She knew this was going to lead to trouble and this scared her.

"What have I done," she whispered to herself.

"Potter," screamed Malfoy with a semi-red face.

Harry turned to look at Draco with a raised eyebrow and Ginny at his side.

Draco pulled out his wand.

"That's it, you think you're so clever and slick," growled Draco.

Ginny stepped away from Harry and approached Draco cautiously.

"Stop," she whispered to him.

Draco's eyes twitched and he pointed his wand at Ginny.

Ginny tumbled backwards, raising her hands and gasping.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Ron ran into the scene and pulled out his broken wand at Draco.

"ONE MORE STEP CLOSER DRACO AND YOU'RE DEAD," screamed Ron at the top of his lungs.

Draco made eye contact with Ginny for one second then moved his attention to Harry again.

Hermione, who witnessed everything ran towards Ginny and held her quickly.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears; she quickly accepted Hermione's comfort. Ginny was unable to understand what she felt for Draco anymore.

It took _anger_ for Draco to point his wand at Ginny.

"Do it Weasly," Growled Malfoy locking his eyes at Harrys.

Ron started to shake, his wand now becoming unsteady.

"_Expelliarmus_," Ron cried out before tears poured out of his eyes.

Malfoy took a step back lowering his wand; watching the spell quickly revert right back at Ron and blasting him aside.

Malfoy shook his head and snickered.

Harry quickly ran towards Ron.

"Ron," Ginny cried out.

Ginny ran towards Ron leaving Hermione behind and not giving one glance at Malfoy.

Draco raised his eyebrow watching them huddle at Ron's body.

Hermione stayed frozen at what she had caused.

Draco glanced at her then slowly walked off with a content face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Is Ron going to be okay," Ginny asked walking up to Harry.

Harry nodded slowly and looked away from her direction.

"You shouldn't worry," said Hermione walking up to Ginny calmly. "Hagrid has everything under control."

Ginny sighed and her eyes dropped. "I don't understand why Draco would do such a thing."

"Because he's a foul idiot, he's damned," growled Harry storming off.

Ginny watched Harry's image disappear into the open corridor.

Hermione turned to Ginny and gave her a weak smile; a smile full of guilt.

"Come on Ginny we should talk about this somewhere else, a place that has a bit more privacy, eh?"

Ginny nodded now following Hermione to the Gryffindor common room. They both took a seat near the burning fire at the fire place.

"Look I messed up," started Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't understand," said Hermione "How much Draco um… loved you."

Ginny took in a gulp and stared at Hermione with no words.

"It was me," Hermione continued "I told Draco the truth."

"The truth," snapped Ginny not letting Hermione finish "What truth, about what?"

Hermione stood and walked across the room, she sighed to herself then turned to face Ginny's face. She was unable to tell her actual emotion; whether Ginny was distraught, sad or angered.

"Look it's all coming out so fast."

"Yeah," said Ginny looking away from her.

"I don't want to hurt you, I never intended on it."

"Yeah," repeated Ginny.

Hermione stared at Ginny's body. Ginny's face was pointing away from Hermione's.

"I know," started Ginny with a growl "how you feel about Malfoy, I know how you feel about us and I know…"

"Yeah and I know you know all of that but I have something to tell you Ginny. I care about you so much and yeah maybe I am a bit jealous and my actions aren't so smart right now."

Ginny looked up at an angered Hermione.

"I hate all of this Ginny I do and the reason Draco entered that way harming all of us is because I told him that you and Harry kissed."

Ginny gasped immediately standing up. "Why would you are you mad?"

"No," frowned Hermione "I was jealous and that's the basic truth."

Ginny slowly approached Hermione glaring at her. "You hurt Draco, Harry, Ron and me."

Hermione felt a tear slide down her eye.

"Because you're so selfish, only thinking about yourself," whispered Ginny.

Hermione shook her head "I didn't intend…"

Before Hermione was able to say anything else Ginny abruptly lifted her hand now slapping it across Hermione's pale cheek. Hermione fell back instantly now, hand to her now swollen cheek, as she glanced at Ginny with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry," Hermione managed to say.

"I feel sorry for you," Ginny snapped strutting out of the room rudely.

**xxXXxx**

"Draco?"

Ginny ran through the Slytherin corridors past the hours. Ginny could hear voices in the background and with caution she would instantly shield herself within the dark halls.

"I couldn't possibly believe someone so innocent could do that," said the voice Ginny was yearning to hear again; it was Malfoy.

Ginny smoothly tiptoed to peer around the wall to see Draco sitting in the Slytherin house lounge with a friend; a girl.

"Malfoy, you really don't need that type of attention, you know all Gryffindor students are the same. I mean Potter for the longest held a grudge against you for no reason," said the girl.

Ginny glared at them silently watching their every move, continuing with the eavesdropping.

"I don't know," Malfoy said standing up "I need time to think about this whole mess."

Malfoy began to walk Ginny's way. She instantly pulled back leaning her back against the wall thinking about what to do.

_Should I run? No, this is the only chance I have to talk to him and explain myself. But I'm not even supposed to be in the Slytherin house and its way past the hours to be out. _

Malfoy passed her not noticing her body.

With a gasp Ginny slowly peered around the wall to see if the girl was still there, she was gone.

Ginny turned to see Malfoy turning at the next corridor, that's when she slowly made her way to him.

"I…" she stopped as Malfoy instantly turned around with his wand pointed at her face.

She lifted her hands up and looked at him straight in the eyes; firmly.

"What do you want? Why are you wondering the Slytherin corridors at this hour? Have you been following me the entire time? Watching my every move Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head no immediately gasping for freedom.

"I don't understand," started Malfoy keeping his wand up to her face.

"Why do you need that pointed at me," growled Ginny staying firm.

Draco walked up to her now, having her back up onto the wall. He pressed his body on hers and pressed his wand at her skin.

"Plead for safety," whispered Draco "Plead for me to let you go."

Ginny felt his hot breath blow on her face "I won'," she whispered back.

Draco growled like animal and pressed his lips on hers roughly. Ginny returned his kisses quickly feeling relief run through her body. She knew well that he loved her no matter what happened.

Draco parted from her and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Did Harry kiss you that way?"

Ginny nodded no.

Draco scoffed "I know Harry envies me," he said lowering his wand from her and putting it safely away.

"He thinks he can just win you like it's a competition and that damned mudblood is always in this case, but how about you Ginny? What do you want and who do you love enough to stay with? You must sacrifice one."

Ginny looked at him searching his face.

"I love you," whispered Ginny.

Draco approached her now pressing his lips on hers again. He broke apart from her again and looked at her.

"As do I, I love you too," said Draco.

Malfoy took her hand and looked at each direction. "Come with me?"

Ginny nodded quickly holding his hand. Malfoy quickly led her to his room.

"Where is everyone?"

Malfoy snickered "Everyone is gone for the night on a hunt."

"Hunt?"

"It's not important," said Draco instantly shaking it off "You're not supposed to be here."

Ginny sighed "I know."

Draco laughed "But I'll protect you like you're a princess and in that case…"

Ginny sat on the couch awkwardly watching him get up and instantly throw his body on hers.

Her eyes moved to his body now but he gave her no time to prepare. He lay on her now with his lips locked onto hers.

Skin on skin now, with no more personal room.


End file.
